


Something Old

by Mrs_Don_Draper (orphan_account)



Series: Something [3]
Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: 1940s, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Army, Bruises, Don't Ask Don't Tell, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Male Friendship, Manhandling, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mrs_Don_Draper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was as if the Army didn't realize how much Steve wanted to defend America. What did biology have to do with wanting to protect the free world? (No mpreg) **Can be read as a standalone.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Old

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as "the chapter where tiny!Steve gets manhandled."

It was as if the Army didn't realize how much he wanted to defend America. What did biology have to do with wanting to protect the free world? It also didn't help his case that he was pretty sickly even out of heat. He wanted to prove them wrong more than anything else in the world. Wanted to show everyone that there was nothing wrong with Omegas fighting alongside Alphas and Betas. That's what the new suppressants were for, weren't they? To stave off heat and it's side-effects. They were new on the market. What better way to prove their effectiveness? If it worked in high-risk and high-stress situations, they would surely work for the average Omega.

Bucky was always someone that Steve vented to about those kinds of things. Bucky had the same opinion on those kinds of issues as Steve did. He was always someone that Steve got along with. And while it may seem odd to some that two people of different statuses could become and stay friends, it was never even considered to be a problem by either man. In fact, they had been friends since childhood. The two boys, who lived on the same street, but went to—had to—go to different grammar and high schools became friends the instant that five-year-old Bucky shared his cookie with him when Steve had wandered into his backyard while searching for frogs. Steve's worried mother frantically ran into the backyard yelling at him for wandering away like that, giving her a heart attack, and what was he thinking? But she calmed down when she saw how content the two children looked as they played in the sandbox, working together on a sand castle. Mrs. Rogers and Mrs. Barnes, who couldn't care less what society dictated, allowed their boys to continue playing while Mrs. Barnes ushered Mrs. Rogers in to have some lemonade that she had just made fresh this morning.

Without Bucky, Steve didn't know who he would have turned to when first his father and then his mother died before he exited adolescence. As a frail child and teenager, it was fortunate to have someone like Bucky to look out for him. It didn't seem to matter where he was, Bucky always knew when he was needed. If asked what was the glue that held their friendship together, Bucky would not be able to say for sure. It could have been that singular moment in their distant childhoods, or perhaps it was Steve's spirit as he fought to defend himself and his beliefs that biology and society should not mix, or if it was a combination of the two. Regardless, their mutual wish for equality among statuses was something they took very seriously. So when Bucky would find him bleeding in an ally, he had no qualms of putting the man in his place. When he saw men at the bar getting too touchy with Steve, he wrapped his arm around Steve's shoulder and gave a low snarl.

What was nice about their arrangement was how much they mimicked. When Bucky learned how to ride on two wheel, Steve learned how to ride on two wheels. When Steve started shaving, Bucky started shaving. When Bucky learned how to drive, Steve learned how to drive. So when Bucky went to enlist in the Army during World War II, it seemed only logical to Steve that he would do the same. And this is where it seemed that their lives would diverge. Though there was a strict “Don't Ask, Don't Tell” rule implemented in the sign-up, it didn't exactly take a rocket scientist to know that not only was Steve an Omega through and through, but that he also had a list of ailments a mile long that would have excluded him from enlist be he Alpha, Beta, or Omega. Steve was devastated at this rejection, but put on a smile when Bucky was given his papers that instructed him on where and when he was going to be deployed. And though he was sad for himself, he was proud of his friend. He had no intention of ruining the experience of being a soldier of democracy for Bucky. That just wouldn't be fair. Besides, his deployment date seemed so far in the future that it seemed like a silly thing to worry about right now.

And life went on as usual for the two. 

It was just cosmic irony, though, that the night before Bucky was supposed to leave that his heat overtook him. Steve, being as sickly as he was, was never sure when his cycle was going to take place, if it ever did. He was so irregular that sometimes he would wait as much five months or as little as three weeks between them and they lasted anywhere between one day to five days. With the luck he was having, Steve guesses that he should have expected nothing else for the universe to dish him. 

The evening was supposed to be nice. Something special. A way for Steve to say his own personal good-bye to his best friend. To someone who was more important to him than almost anything else in the world. Steve picked out a nice restaurant that allowed all status to dine freely there and made a reservation for Bucky and him. Steve had arrived early to make sure that a table had been saved, and when he saw Bucky approach his table in his newly pressed uniform, something deep inside him clenched painfully. His heart was physically hurting him. He looked beautiful. Bucky was everything that Steve wanted to be: soldier, strong, handsome, loved. He took stock of how fortunate he was to have someone like Bucky in his life. The thought that this could be their last meal together made him feel as if he would not be able to eat a bite, despite the many tempting menu options. 

Bucky greeted him with a smile. “This is a nice place, Steve. Good choice.”

“Thanks. I thought you'd like it. I hear they serve excellent steak.”

They make idle chatter throughout the evening, deliberately ignoring the elephant in the room. But it goes by nicely otherwise. The food is very good and the service is even better. Steve even begins to enjoy himself when he starts feeling queasy half-way through his lasagna. Figuring that it's just nerves, he takes smaller bites and carefully sips his water in the hopes that it will abate on its own. He continues to ignore it as he listens to Bucky talk, until the pain becomes sharper and more familiar. When his boxers begin to feel wet, he knows there is no denying it.

He lets out a tiny moan as if to say, “Oh God, why now?” And he knows his body is beginning to let off pheromones as several people, male and female, stop their conversations to look at him.

Bucky's pupils dilate, but he has no other reaction than that. Steve puts his head in his hands. Gosh, he's usually so good about this. Usually his body gives him much more warning than this, so he knows when to make arrangements not to go out so he can ride out his heat without being pounced on Alphas who are looking for someone as vulnerable as Steve to claim as their own, regardless of what Steve wants.

“Do we need to get out of here?” Bucky asks in concern.

Steve knows that he can count on Bucky to get him home safely without taking any sort of liberties, and he really, really doesn't want to have to say yes, but there's no denying it and safety is a definite issue here. He nods to Bucky, who pulls out his wallet and drops a whole twenty dollar bill on the table and takes Steve by the hand and drags him to the parking lot. Bucky asks for Steve's keys so he can drive him home, knowing he can always get his car later because he doesn't want Steve going anywhere in this condition any time soon.

Steve climbs into the passenger side seat, and Bucky really wishes he hadn't. It's not like he's going to try anything, but with him so close, the scent is distracting. He clenches the steering wheel in a white-knuckles grip and drives to Steve's house a little more recklessly than he normally would. He forces his eyes to stay on the road, but Steve isn't making that any easier either. Steve's chewing on his lip as his eyes flutter closed. It's obvious that's he's hard because he keeps rubbing his thighs together and making little keening noises like he's about to cry. Bucky grits his teeth until his jaw aches; he's never seen Steve this bad before.

It's a blessing when he pulls onto Steve's street. It is then abundantly obvious that Steve is not going to be able to walk into his house, up the stairs to his bedroom. Fuck. Just his luck. He shuts the car off, gets out and leans against it as he takes several deep breaths. He ignores how tight his pants have become and focuses on the task at hand: his friend is sick and needs his help. His friend is sick and needs his help. He repeats it to himself until he believes it and then goes to open Steve's door to take him inside. Upon opening the door, his senses are immediately assaulted. The air in the car is thick with Steve's Omega smell. He can feel intense warmth radiating off of his friend. And he's pretty sure that he can sense how wet Steve has become just in the half hour drive home. It's a task of his resilience to reach in and heft Steve over his shoulder to bring him inside, which actually ends up being a pretty stupid move because it puts Steve's ass right next to his face. Bucky clutches his stomach with his free hand as the urge to take Steve intensifies. Instead, he uses Steve's key to open the door, walk inside, and slam it shut with much more force than was necessary. It makes the front windows rattle. He then moves up the stairs and down the short hall to Steve's room and promptly plops him on the bed. He doesn't dare do anything else and makes his way quickly back to the door before he does something he will regret later.

A pitiful voice stops him.

“Bucky, wait.”

“Steve, I have to go. Now,” he warns.

Steve writhes on his bed and tugs at his collar. He begins to unbutton his shirt. It feels like it's suffocating him.

“No, please! Don't leave me like this. I can't---.”

Bucky doesn't even realize how much closer he had moved to Steve's bed until he feels his knees hit the mattress.

“I need you. You're leaving me. You can't go.”

Steve's message finally makes it through Bucky's clouded brain: Steve wants to say good-bye.

“Okay, Steve. Okay. If you're you're really sure. Once I start, it will be hard, almost impossible, to stop myself.”

Steve impatiently kicks off his shoes so he can remove his trousers.

“Why would I want you to stop?”

It's all the permission Bucky needs. He immediately begins stripping his clothes off of his body and climbs up Steve's body once they are both naked. Steve shivers when Bucky claims his mouth in a searing kiss. Bucky squeezes Steve's shoulders tightly in his hands. Steve moans in pain as he feels his joints grind in their sockets.

“You're hurting me.”

Bucky loosens his grip. “Sorry.”

Steve weakly thrusts his hips up to meet Bucky's as he grinds their pelvises together, cocks getting a little friction to relieve some pressure. Steve lets out another moan, but this one is from pleasure. Bucky grasps their cocks in one hand and starts to jerk them roughly. It's not long before Steve is coming all over himself, covering his chest and Bucky's hand in sticky whiteness. Bucky licks his hand clean and moves his spit-wet fingers down to Steve's dripping ass. The sheets are covered in his slick. It takes only a moment for Steve's body to accommodate three of his fingers.

“Want you. Want you inside me.”

Bucky growls low in his throat and lines up his cock to thrust into Steve's open hole. He slides home and a grunt escapes his mouth. He amuses himself with several tantalizing thrusts in.

“You're so tight Steve. You feel so good.”

Bucky pulls out of his body completely, and Steve whines at the loss. Steve tries to grab at him, but Bucky is bigger and stronger and proves it by grasping his waist and flipping him over onto his stomach as if her were as light as feather. Bucky spreads his thighs wide and pulls his body back to him, giving him easier access to Steve's ass. When he re-enters Steve's body, he begins thrusting in earnest, squeezing Steve's slim hips in his hands. His skin begins purpling after a few minutes.

“Ouch! My hips. You're hurting me again.”

And hearing him say that should really not be the turn-on that it is. He eases up the grip of his right hand to admire the hand-shaped bruise he left behind. God, Steve was so rickety Bucky was afraid he would break him in half. He pinches one of the blue marks.

“Oh! Oh, ow. Hurts! Hurts.”

He loves it that Steve has devolved into one syllable words now. It gives him the feeling of power that every Alpha, regardless of how good they are when not in this situation, drinks up. It's intoxicating to know one has that much control over another human being, especially an Omega. Bucky tilts Steve so that his shoulders are flat on the pillows and mattress, but so his ass is high in the air for him to continue to fuck into. And he's so, so close. Steve feels so good.

“You're amazing, Steve, you know that? It doesn't matter if you c---can't join the Army. 'Cause when I get back, I'll have you to come home to. Do you know what that means to me?”

He feels Bucky begin to knot inside of him and he whimpers.

Steve's heart feels like it's breaking. And while to an outsider the sex seems rough, it's exactly what he needs right now: to feel Bucky's strength, to feel him so alive behind him, to feel him take and enjoy is body like it's an offering. He always hoped it would come down to this. That their relationship would culminate into something even more wonderful than it already was. He's never felt more close to another person than when he met Bucky. He's shared his whole life with him starting from that chocolate chip cookie that fall day almost twenty years ago to this moment of love today. It's everything Steve could have ever wanted and so much more. He has never been more happy or sad in his whole entire life, and he doesn't know how he can ever make it up to Bucky.

“Gonna come, Steve. You make me wanna come. God!”

Bucky shouts as he finally releases himself into Steve's body, and he distantly feels himself come again as well. And while it feels incredible to be owned and needed like this, there's something bittersweet to the moment. Steve never really thought about it before because it was never something he thought he would ever want, but as he feels Bucky's seed fill his ass, he laments the fact that he can never have children. Just another item on his long list of illnesses and defects. He feels tears spring to his eyes as Bucky carefully extricates himself from Steve's warm, willing body. Bucky lays to Steve's side and pulls him close so that they are back-to-chest. Bucky breathes in the smell of Steve again. It is utterly intoxicating, but for now, he knows they both need to rest. It is then that he feels Steve's body shake with silent sobs.

“Steve? Steve, what's the matter? Oh God, did I hurt you too badly?”

Steve can't bring himself to answer. Bucky is hurting him alright, but it wasn't with their mating; it's because he's leaving him.

“Steve, please talk to me.”

He rolls over onto his side, wincing a little as his sore body is jostled, to face him. Bucky runs his thumbs under his eyes to wipe away fresh tears.

“You're---you're leaving. What will I do if—if?” Jesus, he can't even bring himself to finish the question! Bucky understands.

“But I will come back. I will always come back for you. Steve, I love you too much to just abandon you like that.”

Steve wraps his thin arms around Bucky's strong frame, and Bucky brings him in close, gently rocking his body as Steve cries himself hoarse. In a few hours, Bucky will have to leave, but for now, he stays right where he is.

***

Steve wakes up the next morning to an empty bed and an ache inside his stomach, hungering for more than just breakfast. He pulls on a shirt and pajama pants and patters down stairs, vainly hoping that Bucky will be in the kitchen making breakfast. He's not. Suddenly lacking any appetite for food, Steve turns on his heel and walks dejectedly back up the stairs to his bedroom, wanting nothing more than to sleep until the War was over. Upon resting his head back on his pillow, Bucky's scent assaults his nose. This time when he cries, there are no arms to rock him to sleep.

Bucky is off to War, and Steve is all alone.

***

Then Dr. Abraham Erskine comes into his life. He promises Steve a chance to fight for his country, as well as give him a trial of suppressants, the very first prototype. They were going to make him the world's first Omega “super soldier.” Steve jumps at the chance.

The process is over quite quickly. He hops into this large metal container that is filled with syringes and needles that are filled with the chemicals that will bulk up his body and banish his ailments. Erskine asks him one last time if he is sure that this is what he wants to do. He assents without hesitation. They close the lid above him. It's a little terrifying. He tries not think that this is what it must feel like to be buried alive, trapped with nowhere to go. His train of thought is interrupted as the machine he is inside whirs to life. His muscles and veins are pierce with what feels like a thousand needles, but what is probably more like twenty. He knows he is supposed to stay as still as possible, but his tortured body writhes. He feels his skin stretch, his muscles tear and knit back together, his bones snap and lengthen, and just when he feels that he can't take another moment of this agony, the needles remove themselves, the whirring slows and stops, and the lid is removed from his body. He stands up cautiously and looks down at his body. He can barely believe what he is seeing.

He feels completely different. It is no longer a struggle to take deep breaths—his asthma is gone, there's no tell-tale sign of his lungs crackling or a wheeze on an exhale—nor does he feel the usual radiating pain in his back that signals his scoliosis. He feels strong, powerful, able. He's a new man, and he can hardly wait to put himself to the test. To see what he can really do.

For one thing, the U.S. Army is practically begging him to re-enlist...as their poster boy. He gets a script whose only variance is in which country he punches “Hitler” in the face. When he finally gets sick of being the show pony he's turned into, a complete waste of the time and effort put into reinventing him, he goes to talk to his Commanding Officer.

“You, _you __, want to go out in the field. With a weapon. In the middle of a country whose language you do not speak. With Alphas who would sooner fuck you than take you seriously. Is that what you're asking me, son?” Senator Brandt asks him with a laugh._

Insulted, but not deterred, he answers, “Yes. That is what I'm asking.”

Steve only gets to prove himself when he refuses to accept the Senator’s response, “Stick to selling war bonds, kid. It's all you Omegas are good for.”

He does so by recruiting Howard Stark and Peggy Carter to fly him across enemy lines to stage a coup to save Bucky and other members of his small squadron of men. (He owes the man a favor.) Their kindness provides Steve with the hope that, maybe sometime in the future, Alphas and Omegas can truly function as one rather than continue to debase each other. His reunion with his friend-since-childhood is one that Steve isn't likely to forget any time soon. 

It's one that he cherishes as he's on the radio with Peggy, promising to be there for their date, ready to dance the night away. He loves Peggy. There is never and never will be any question about that. When he needed someone to depend on, to talk to, she was always there. She was a beautiful, strong, independent, wonderful woman, and his biggest regret with her would always be that they were never given the chance that they deserved. He at least had the chance to say good-bye to her, even if it was heart-wrenching and Earth shattering. He never had the chance to say good-bye to Bucky. The only way he could honor Bucky's life now was to avenge it.


End file.
